Sarang
by Oh Se Naa
Summary: Chanyeol pernah menginginkan kehadirannya, sangat mengharapkannya. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Chanyeol tidak menginginkannya. Tidak, kalau Baekhyun harus pergi dari sisinya. ChanBaek. GS.
Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tampak tegang, wajah-wajah kelelahan yang tidak tidur semalaman, dan sekarangpun mereka belum bisa tidur. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap lampu di atas ruangan operasi. Lampu itu masih menyala merah, pertanda operasi masih berlangsung. Delapan jam operasi yang melelahkan, dan Baekhyun, mungkin masih terbaring pucat disana, membiarkan para dokter membelah perutnya yang rapuh itu. Bayangan itu membuat perutnya bergolak dan Chanyeol merasa mual. Tentu saja, dia tidak makan apa-apa sejak tadi, hanya secangkir kopi yang sempat mengisi perutnya, dan semua ketegangan ini membuat asam lambungnya naik.

Segalanya terasa baik-baik saja tadi, bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah memimpikan saat-saat ini akan ada. Mereka pasangan yang bahagia, mereka menikah setahun yang lalu, setelah masa pacaran yang panjang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih seumur hidupnya. Mereka mengenal sejak kecil, menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak kecil, dan saling mencintai sejak kecil.

Mereka dibesarkan dengan pengetahuan bahwa mereka akan menikah suatu hari nanti, dan itulah yang terjadi, pernikahan yang bahagia, pasangan yang saling mencintai, dan berkah yang luar biasa besar dengan kehamilan Baekhyun hanya beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Pada awalnya semua sangat membahagiakan, sampai saat Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan-pendarahan yang makin lama makin parah seiring dengan bertambahnya usia kehamilannya. Plasenta bayinya terletak di tempat yang tidak semestinya, sehingga kondisi janin sangat rapuh, hal itu juga mempengaruhi kondisi sang ibu, yang semakin pucat dan lemah seiring dengan perutnya yang semakin besar. Saat usia kehamilannya mencapai tujuh bulan, Baekhyun harus berbaring seharian di tempat tidur, aktivitas seringan apapun bisa memacu pendarahan yang membahayakan bayinya, dan dirinya.

Chanyeol sangat cemas, tetapi Baekhyun sangat optimis, dia begitu bersemangat, dia begitu mencintai sang calon bayi dan selalu berusaha menenangkan ketakutan-ketakutan Chanyeol akan kondisi Baekhyun. Setiap malam, di tempat tidur mereka, ketika Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Baekhyun akan mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang teduh,

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang", dengan lembut jemari itu menyentuh alis Chanyeol dan kerutan di dahinya, berusaha menghilangkan kerutan itu, "Kau harus percaya kepadaku, kami berdua baik-baik saja di sini"

Chanyeol mendesah, dia tidak mencemaskan bayi itu, dia mencemaskan Baekhyun, bayi itu lebih baik tidak ada kalau dia membahayakan kesehatan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkan pemikirannya, itu hanya akan membuat Baekhyun terluka karena Baekhyun sangat menyayangi bayi dalam perutnya itu, dan pemikiran bahwa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan kehilangan bayi itu asalkan Baekhyun baik-baik saja pasti akan sangat melukai isterinya.

"Kau lebih sering mengalami pendarahan ahkir-ahkir ini, dan dokter menyuruhmu berbaring seharian di tempat tidur, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskanmu?", bisik Chanyeol serak.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke bibir Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupnya,

"Aku tidak keberatan berbaring seharian di ranjang demi anak kita".

Dengan putus asa Chanyeol mencoba mempererat pelukannya kepada tubuh rapuh itu,

"Aku tidak akan bisa tahan kalau harus kehilanganmu Baekhyun…", suaranya menghilang ditelan emosi, membuat Baekhyun segera merengkuhnya lembut,

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol, kau tidak akan kehilanganku, aku berjanji."

Dan sekarang Chanyeol mulai meragukan janji itu. Kemarin sore, ketika akan ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun terpeleset, jatuh di lantai kamar mandi dan mengalami pendarahan hebat, pembantu menemukannya hampir setengah jam setelah Baekhyun terjatuh, terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sana dan kehilangan banyak darah.

Seperti orang gila Chanyeol menyusul ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Baekhyun sudah masuk ke ruang operasi dan dia tidak boleh melihatnya,

"Anda tunggu saja di sini, kami akan berusaha menyelamatkan bayinya", Seorang dokter senior yang sudah mengenakan pakaian operasi menepuk bahunya, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol yang tampak begitu pucat pasi,

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bayinya ! selamatkan isteriku ! _dia harus hidup_ !", Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila, mengiringi dokter itu masuk ke pintu ruangan operasi yang segera tertutup di belakangnya.

Sudah delapan jam berlalu, dan pintu operasi itu masih belum terbuka.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, menatap lelah ke sekelilingnya, kedua orang tuanya duduk disana, berikut kedua orang tua Baekhyun, mereka tampak sama menyedihkannya dengan Chanyeol, pucat, kusut dan penuh kecemasan luar biasa. Dengan sedih Chanyeol menatap ke langit-langit, berusaha menyingkirkan ketakutan-ketakutan yang mulai membayangi pikirannya.

Lalu pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka, seketika itu juga Chanyeol berdiri, diikuti seluruh keluarganya, Dokter operasi yang sebelumnya masuk dengan wajah segar dan optimis kini tampak lelah dan tak bersemangat, dia menyalami Chanyeol dengan lembut,

"Selamat Tuan Park, Puteri anda lahir dengan selamat meskipun prematur, dia bayi yang sangat cantik dan begitu kuat",

Chanyeol tidak peduli, bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan isteriku?"

Bahkan sebelum dokter itu mengucapkannya, dia sudah tahu, hanya dengan melihat sorot kesedihan di mata dokter itu, dia sudah tahu…

"Maafkan kami Tuan, kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetapi isteri anda tidak dapat diselamatkan, dia kehilangan banyak darah, kami lalu memfokuskan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kecil di dalam perutnya, sebelum kami kehilangan kedua-duanya, maafkan kami"

Dokter itu tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Chanyeol menghantamnya dengan keras, tubuhnya merangsek maju dengan brutal, sehingga dua perawat pria yang dibantu petugas keamanan langsung meringkusnya

Chanyeol meronta-ronta seperti orang gila, berusaha menyerang dokter itu, matanya nyalang penuh keinginan membunuh,

"Kenapa tidak kau selamatkan isteriku? _aku tidak butuh anak itu! aku butuh isteriku!_ Lebih baik kau bunuh saja bayi itu, karena aku tidak menginginkannya, _dia membunuh isteriku!"_

Chanyeol menatap ke balik kaca, sosok bayi kecil yang tertidur dalam kotak inkubator. Chanyeol sudah tenang sehingga ibunya membiarkannya menengok ke ruang bayi, berharap agar Chanyeol mengubah pikirannya tentang si bayi.

"Dia bayi yang kuat bukan?", Ibunya menatap ke balik kaca, ke arah cucunya dengan penuh kasih.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa monster pembunuh yang begitu kejam bersembunyi dibalik sosok yang begitu lemah? Bayi itu sangat mungil, dia tidak cantik, kulitnya keriput dan matanya terpejam. Sosok itu tampak rapuh, tapi Chanyeol tahu, dibalik kerapuhan itu, tersembunyi kekuatan besar yang telah merenggut nyawa Baekhyun, isteri yang sangat dicintainya.

 _Ibumu sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi kau begitu tega merenggut nyawanya dengan kehadiranmu_.

Pada saat Chanyeol membawa pulang jenazah isterinya dan memakamkannya, dia berdiri di depan tanah yang masih merah itu, mengucapkan sumpah dalam hatinya.

 _Baekhyun, kau selalu hidup di dalam hatiku, dan kini saat kau meninggalkan dunia ini, hatiku akan ikut mati bersamamu. Kau bisa pegang sumpahku ini._

Tujuh tahun telah berlalu dan si bayi prematur itu telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik, dia diberi nama Hanbyul, nama yang sudah disiapkan ibunya lama sebelum dia dilahirkan. Hanbyul tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya yang sangat mencintainya. Namun begitu, sebuah pertanyaan selalu muncul di dalam hatinya, sebuah pertanyaan bocah kecil yang polos, yang hanya menginginkan kejujuran,

"Kenapa Papa tidak pernah menengokku, nek? Apakah dia tidak merindukanku?"

Dan sang nenek akan memandangnya dengan pedih, lalu memalingkan muka.

"Papamu orang yang sangat sibuk sayang, dia sering berpergian ke luar negeri dan jarang pulang, nanti kalau dia sudah bisa menyisihkan waktu, dia pasti akan menengokmu", rasa bersalah muncul di hati sang nenek setiap kali dia membohongi Hanbyul dengan harapan semu, tetapi Hanbyul masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung kenyataan bahwa ayah kandungnya sendiri sangat membencinya, dan menyalahkannya atas kematian ibunya, sang Nenek menenangkan hati bahwa apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Hanbyul dari luka hati,

Hanbyul menatap foto kedua orang tuanya di pigura kecil berbentuk hati, pigura foto itu selalu dibawanya kemana-mana karena dia memang tidak pernah merasa memiliki orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Mama yang dia ketahui, hanyalah dia kenal lewat foto-foto dan cerita kenangan dari kakek dan neneknya.

Sedangkan Papanya, Hanbyul bahkan hanya mempunyai sedikit ingatan tentangnya, sosok lelaki dingin yang tidak mau melihatnya, dan kunjungan singkat sang papa yang begitu kaku, sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk membuat ingatan kenangan tentang Papanya, bahkan hari-hari ulang tahunnya berlalu tanpa ucapan dari sang papa.

Hanbyul tidak tahu bahwa hari ulang tahunnya merupakan peringatan paling menyakitkan dari Chanyeol. Itu adalah hari dimana isteri yang sangat dicintainya direnggut paksa dari sisinya. Hanbyul sama sekali tidak paham itu, dia hanyalah seorang anak, dengan pemikiran anak-anak, yang hanya ingin dicintai oleh orangtuanya. Dan seminggu lagi, Hanbyul akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh, seperti impian-impian sebelumnya yang tidak pernah terkabul, ia hanya ingin papanya datang di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Nenek, apakah papa akan datang di hari ulang tahunku nanti?", Hanbyul tahu pertanyaannya mengganggu sang nenek, karena ekspresi wajah neneknya langsung berubah sedih. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Sang Nenek mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya dan mengusap rambut Hanbyul dengan lembut,

"Nenek akan berbicara dengan papamu, semoga dia bisa meluangkan waktunya ya"

Pancaran bahagia yang berkilauan di mata Hanbyul membuat hati sang nenek mencelos, karena dia tahu, pancaran mata itu akan hilang begitu dia dikecewakan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dan anehnya itu tidak pernah membuat Hanbyul berhenti berharap. Setiap tahun Hanbyul masih terus memohonkan kehadiran papanya di hari ulang tahunnya, dengan kepolosan anak-anak yang tidak mengerti kenapa sang Papa tidak menginginkannya,

"Ibu mohon, sekali ini, hadirlah di pesta ulang tahun Hanbyul, dia sangat mengharapkanmu", Yoora menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh permohonan. Hari ini dia menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Chanyeol di kantornya. Itulah satu-satunya cara menemui putra semata wayangnya ini sekarang, karena Chanyeol jarang sekali ada di rumah, dia selalu berpergian ke luar kota untuk keperluan bisnisnya, seolah-olah putranya itu tidak tahan berada satu kota dengan Hanbyul.

Dan jika Chanyeol ada di rumah, maka sudah pasti dia tidak mau mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya. Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, tetapi Chanyeol menghindari Hanbyul seperti menghindari wabah cacar yang menular, dan itu sangat menyedihkan, bukankah Hanbyul adalah anak kandungnya? Anak semata wayangnya, buah cintanya dengan isteri yang sangat dicintainya? Selama ini Yoora diam saja melihat perlakuan Chanyeol kepada Hanbyul, berharap naluri kebapakan Chanyeol akan tumbuh seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tetapi harapannya itu tidak pernah terwujud, bukannya bisa mengubah sikap menjadi menyayangi Hanbyul, anaknya itu malahan semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghindari putri kandungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang besar dan memandang sang ibu diseberangnya dengan dingin,

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan uang untuk merayakan pesta ulangtahunnya secara besar-besaran setiap tahun? Tidakkah itu cukup untuknya?"

Yoora memperhatikan bahwa Chanyeol bahkan menghindari untuk menyebut nama anaknya, dan itu terasa sangat menyedihkan,

"Dia menginginkan kehadiran papanya, Yeol. Dia sudah semakin besar dan sudah bisa berpikir kenapa Papanya tidak pernah menemuinya, kau pikir ibu tidak sedih ketika dia mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentangmu?"

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, dia tidak suka di desak, dia tidak suka membicarakan tentang Hanbyul. Dia ingin semua keadaan tetap seperti ini dimana dia dan Hanbyul sebagai individu yang terpisah, tidak perlu berhubungan sama sekali. Oh, bukannya dia tidak ingin tahu, pernah suatu kali rasa ingin tahu mendorongnya melakukan perbuatan yang disesalinya, pernah dia mengemudikan mobilnya diam-diam dan parkir di sudut tak terlihat di depan sekolah Hanbyul, lalu dia melihat anak itu, sialnya, Hanbyul bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Baekhyun, semua yang ada di diri Hanbyul mengingatkannya kepada Baekhyun, dan itu menyakiti hatinya sampai ke dasar.

Siang itu Chanyeol pulang ke rumah, mabuk-mabukan, merasakan hatinya dihancurkan untuk kesekian sekalinya. Lalu dia bersumpah, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tergoda untuk melihat Hanbyul lagi, sudah cukup hatinya hancur terberai, tak akan dibiarkannya kesakitan yang sama menderanya lagi. Chanyeol membenci Hanbyul, anak itu seharusnya tidak pernah dilahirkan. Kalau saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa kehamilan Baekhyun akan membunuhnya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membiarkan Baekhyun hamil. Lebih baik dia hidup tanpa anak, daripada kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan paksa aku ibu, aku tidak bisa", suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan dia berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan tampilan data di layar komputernya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Hanbyul adalah putri kandungmu, kau adalah ayahnya, kau bisa menyangkal segalanya, tetapi garis darah adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa disangkal, ibu ingin kau menyadari ini, menghilangkan semua kebencianmu dan berusaha menyayangi Hanbyul seperti seharusnya seorang ayah menyayangi puterinya, kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkan Hanbyul atas kematian Baekhyun, kematian Baekhyun adalah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal takdir".

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Lagipula Apa tidak cukup aku memberikan pembiayaan yang melimpah untuk mencukupi kehidupan anak itu? Dan itu sudah melebihi batas toleransiku, aku tidak bisa melakukan lebih, seperti yang ibu harapkan"

" _Chanyeol !",_ suara Yoora meninggi menanggapi kekerasan hati anak laki-lakinya, "Hanbyul sangat mencintaimu, ingatlah itu, meskipun perlakuanmu begitu kejam kepadanya, dia mencintaimu… dia…."

"Ibu", suara dan ekspresi Chanyeol tampak begitu tersiksa, hingga Yoora menghentikan kata-katanya, "Tolong jangan paksa aku, aku tidak bisa… aku tidak akan tahan lagi", kepedihan dalam suara Chanyeol menyuarakan hatinya yang sudah terkoyak hancur sehingga mau tak mau Yoora merasa terenyuh. Kematian Baekhyun sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan putranya itu masih patah hati.

"Maafkan ibu Chanyeol, ibu mencintai kalian berdua, karena itu ibu melakukan ini, ibu hanya ingin kalian berdua bahagia"

"Kalau begitu biarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini", gumam Chanyeol dengan suara memohon, sekaligus menutup pembicaraan.

Malam itu Chanyeol berkemas, dia menugaskan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang selama dua minggu. Pergi jauh-jauh dari anak itu dan hari ulang tahunnya. Hari dimana anak itu membunuh Baekhyun, isterinya.

"Jadi papa tidak akan datang?" , kesedihan di suara kekanak-kanakan itu mengiris hati Yoora, dia mengelus kepala cucu perempuannya itu, semakin bertambah umurnya, Hanbyul semakin menyerupai Baekhyun, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya, tetapi Hanbyul adalah pribadi yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia lebih ceria, dan dia lebih lincah, senyumnya seperti matahari yang membawa kebahagiaan dimana-mana. Seandainya saja Chanyeol sadar, bahwa luka hatinya mungkin akan tersembuhkan ketika dia mau menerima kehadiran Hanbyul,

"Tapi papa bilang dia akan mengirimkan hadiah untukmu", Yoora mendesah dalam hati. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa mengirimkan hadiah. Tetapi hadiah itu tidak pernah diberikan secara personal. Chanyeol selalu memberikan uang kepada Yoora, dan Yooralah yang membelikan hadiah untuk Hanbyul dan menuliskan nama Chanyeol di kartunya. Sangat menyentuh ketika melihat binar bahagia di mata Hanbyul ketika menerima hadiah yang dikiranya dari papanya.

Hanbyul memeluk neneknya erat-erat.

"Hanbyul ingin bertemu papa, nek… kenapa semua anak lain bisa selalu bersama papanya, tetapi Hanbyul bahkan tidak bisa bertemu papa Hanbyul sendiri?"

Yoora memeluk Hanbyul erat-erat, dan mengecup puncak kepala cucu kecilnya itu,

"Bersabarlah nak, semoga papamu akan punya waktu untukmu suatu saat nanti…", suaranya tercekat ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Hanbyul, anak itu sudah setengah lunglai di pelukannya,

"Astaga Hanbyul, badanmu dingin sekali…. Kau sakit..?", suara Yoora berubah menjadi teriakan panik dan ketakutan.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa hotelnya setelah pertemuan yang melelahkan dengan mitra bisnisnya. Dia menatap pemandangan ke luar jendela, musim gugur sudah hampir berahkir di Jepang dan udara mulai dingin di luar, sedingin hatinya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anak itu. Chanyeol sudah berusaha melupakannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia selalu mengingatnya. Hatinya yang penuh dendam selalu mendorongnya untuk mengingat hari ini sebagai hari pembunuhan yang dilakukan anak itu kepada isterinya. Tetapi entah kenapa selalu ada suara berbisik di sisi lain hatinya, mengatakan kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun anaknya, dan dia seharusnya ada di sisi anaknya, ikut merayakan bersamanya.

Tetapi bisakah dia ? Chanyeol memikirkan kemungkinan itu dan perasaannya terasa pedih, bisakah dia merayakan hari kelahiran anak itu? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan merayakan hari kematian isterinya?

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Chanyeol meliriknya dan melihat nama ibunya di LCD. Dia mendesah, apa yang ada di pikiran ibunya? Menelfonnya pada saat ini? Apakah ibunya akan memaksanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada anak itu?

Chanyeol membiarkan ponsel itu berdering tanpa mengangkatnya, tetapi ibunya di sana rupanya sangat keras kepala, sejenak Chanyeol tergoda untuk mematikan ponselnya, tapi dia lalu sadar kalo hal itu terkesan kekanak-kanakan untuk lelaki seumuran dia. Dengan enggan diangkatnya telephone itu.

"Ibu?"

Suara panik disana bahkan tidak menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan sapaannya,

"Kau harus pulang sekarang, Hanbyul masuk rumah sakit. Kondisinya kritis, katup jantungnya bermasalah. Kau harus pulang sekarang Chanyeol mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu melihat putrimu, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak melakukannya", suara tangis ibunya terdengar makin keras di seberang sana, dan hubungan telephone tertutup.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol masih duduk disana, menatap layar ponselnya seperti terhipnotis, berusaha mencerna kata-kata ibunya. Dan ketika dia mengerti semuanya, jantungnya berdegup begitu kerasnya. Apakah mungkin ini salah satu taktik ibunya agar dia mau menemui anak itu? Tapi tidak, ibunya tidak pandai berakting, dan tangis yang didengarnya tadi benar-benar tangis panik yang penuh kesedihan. Lagipula ibunya tidak akan berbohong untuk hal-hal segenting ini.

Kemudian, didorong oleh kekuatan yang tidak diketahuinya, Chanyeol menekan nomor telephone sekertarisnya,

"Iya Tuan Park?"

"Carikan aku penerbangan pertama ke Seoul _sekarang juga!_ , _putriku_ sakit parah"

Lorong rumah sakit yang sama, dan Chanyeol melangkah dengan hati-hati. Setiap langkah seperti membawa kepedihan ke dalam hatinya. Sejak kematian Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu menghindari Rumah Sakit. Dan ini adalah rumah sakit yang sama tempat Baekhyun meregang nyawanya saat itu, hanya sekarang Chanyeol diarahkan ke bagian anak-anak.

Kedua orang tuanya ada disana, juga orang tua Baekhyun. Wajah-wajah cemas yang sama seperti malam itu, sejenak Chanyeol merasakan keironisan yang menggelikan. Kenapa Tuhan mengumpulkan mereka di tanggal yang sama dan tempat yang sama seperti malam itu?

Yoora langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol begitu melihat anaknya, tangisnya tak tertahankan.

"Katup jantungnya bermasalah Yeol. Kita sudah tahu ketika pertama kali Hanbyul dikeluarkan dari _incubator_ , bahwa katup jantungnya tidak normal, tetapi selama ini Hanbyul tampak baik-baik saja, dan tadi dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hanbyul sangat mengkhawatirkan", suara Yoora pecah, "Dia… dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan… anak sekecil itu…"

Chanyeol menatap ke arah kamar tempat Hanbyul dirawat tanpa ekspresi. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Mungkin Tuhan memberikan pembalasan dendam yang terbaik untuknya, anak itu, anak yang telah membunuh isterinya, akan mati. Tetapi mengapa jantungnya serasa diremas sampai ngilu? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit memikirkan anak itu akan dicabut nyawanya dari dunia ini?

Dengan tenang dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ibunya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan itu. Semuanya membiarkannya, seakan-akan memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk berdua saja dengan Hanbyul. Kesempatan yang mungkin menjadi saat pertama dan terahkirnya.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya masih tidak berani menatap ke arah ranjang anaknya, tatapannya terpaku kepada tangan mungil itu, yang ditusuk dengan jarum infus dan selang selang lain yang terhubung dengan alat elektronik yang memonitor detak jantungnya. Tangan itu kurus sekali, dan terlihat begitu rapuh, dengan takut-takut, Chanyeol menyusuri pandangannya dari tubuh mungil yang terbungkus selimut itu, naik ke wajah kecil yang terpejam itu.

Seketika itu juga dadanya terasa ditinju.

Itu adalah versi mungil dari Baekhyun, yang dicintainya. Versi mungil yang lebih montok dan lebih kekanak-kanakan, tetapi sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau dia adalah anak Baekhyun…. dan anaknya. Bibir itu jelas-jelas diturunkan darinya. Bibir penuh yang menipis tegas kalau marah. Anak ini adalah putrinya, darah dagingnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang ke masa-masa sebelum anak itu lahir. Masa ketika dia memeluk erat Baekhyun dan menciumnya berkali-kali setelah mendengar diagnosa positif hamil dari dokter, masa dimana dia dengan manja meletakkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun, memejamkan mata dengan damai, dekat dengan bayinya dan menikmati elusan tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya. Masa dimana dia menciumi perut Baekhyun dan menangis bahagia ketika merasakan tendangan pertama sang bayi. Masa dimana dia dan Baekhyun berbaring bersama, dengan segenap impian calon orang tua, mencari-cari nama bayi, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan mendidik anak mereka nanti.

Anak itu diciptakan dengan penuh cinta dalam pelukannya dengan Baekhyun, anak itu dikandung dalam kebahagiaan dan cinta kasih semua orang tua yang menantikan kehadiran calon bayinya. Anak itu adalah hasil dari cinta yang tulus antara dia dengan isterinya, dan dia dengan kejam menolaknya, tidak mau melihatnya, tidak mau mengakui hubungan darahnya. Salah apakah anak ini sampai dia tega menghakiminya atas perbuatan yang tidak dia lakukan? _Demi Tuhan!_ , anak ini baru berusia tujuh tahun!

Tangan Chanyeol gemetar ketika dia menggenggam jemari Hanbyul yang begitu rapuh,

"Hanbyul", nama itu terucap di bibirnya bagaikan mantra, nama yang selama ini bagaikan sesuatu yang tabu dan terlarang untuk terucap dari bibirnya selama tujuh tahun, dan sekarang ketika dia berhasil mengucapkannya, nama itu seolah mengalir tak mau berhenti, "Hanbyul… Park Hanbyul...", air mata mengalir dari mata Chanyeol, membasahi bibirnya yang gemetar. "Hanbyul, ini papa nak, ini papa….", Chanyeol menyadari betapa dia akan menanggung penyesalan seumur hidupnya kalau sampai dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk melihat mata anaknya terbuka, untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu, untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, untuk membiarkan bibir mungil itu memanggilnya 'papa'

"Maafkan Papa nak, selama ini papa tidak pernah ada untukmu. Kau adalah buah cinta dari mamamu, dan papa menelantarkanmu", Chanyeol meremas tangan Hanbyul, "Berjuanglah nak, beri papa kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya, papa akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar kau sembuh, ada dokter-dokter di luar sana yang pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu, papa tahu itu. Tetapi sekarang papa mohon kepadamu untuk berjuang, bertahanlah, sadarlah nak, berilah papa kesempatan untuk menyayangimu, yang tidak pernah bisa papa lakukan selama tujuh tahun ini…"

Chanyeol menatap Hanbyul penuh kesempatan, tetapi putri mungilnya itu tetap terbaring pucat tak bergeming, seperti puteri tidur yang tak ingin bangun lagi.

Sebuah tangan meremas bahunya lembut, Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat Yoora berdiri di sampingnya, wajahnya penuh air mata, tetapi senyumnya penuh dukungan.

"Dia tidak mau bangun ibu", suara Chanyeol pecah, "Mungkin dia bahkan tidak mengenali suaraku"

Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dia pasti mendengar suaramu, meskipun dia tidak sadar Chanyeol, hanya kaulah yang disayanginya selama ini, kau tahu, dia selalu membawa-bawa fotomu, kisah tentangmu adalah dongeng pengantar tidurnya, dia mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya"

Chanyeol meremas tangan mungil yang lunglai itu, hatinya teriris mendengar kata-kata Yoora, Sungguh tidak adil, selama ini dia menolak putrinya sendiri, memperlakukannya seperti musuh, dan gadis kecil ini tetap mencintainya, sungguh dia tidak pantas dicintai seperti itu. Tuhan memang pantas menghukumnya, tetapi bukan dengan mengambil Hanbyul darinya, dia tidak akan tahan kalau harus kehilangan Hanbyul sebelum dia bisa menunjukkan kepada anak itu betapa dia mencintainya.

"Kau anak yang kuat Byul-ah", Chanyeol mengecup jemari mungil itu, "Waktu itu kau terlahir dengan bobot kurang dari bayi normal, kulitmu keriput dank kau jelek sekali", Chanyeol tertawa di antara tangis, "Tapi kau anak yang kuat, kau bertahan dan kau mengalahkan semuanya, kau bahkan mengalahkanku….. dan untuk sekarang ini, papa mohon, berjuanglah nak, bertahanlah, papa berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu sehat lagi"

Chanyeol menatap Hanbyul, dan anak itu tetap terdiam tak bereaksi, tangisnya pecah dan dia membenamkan kepalanya ke pinggiran ranjang, hatinya hancur dan dia hanya bisa meratap.

Sampai kemudian dirasakannya tangan rapuh itu menyentuh kepalanya, dengan takut-takut Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatapan dengan mata bening itu. Mata yang sama dari perempuan yang dulu pernah dicintainya sepenuh hati, mata putri semata wayangnya,

"Papa?",

Suara lemah itu bagaikan alunan musik ditelinganya, dan hati Chanyeol meledak dipenuhi oleh rasa syukur dan bahagia.

 _ **Terima**_ _ **kasih**_ _ **Baek, terima**_ _ **kasih**_ _ **telah meninggalkan malaikat kecil ini untuk kucintai. Aku akan menjaganya. Kau boleh pegang sumpahku ini.**_


End file.
